Current mobile communication/computing devices typically include a display for outputting information to a user and a keyboard/keypad for collecting responses from the user. One drawback associated with the current mobile communication/computing devices is that the user's attention must be diverted from the display when operating the keyboard/keypad to input responses. As a result, the user typically has to repeatedly switch focus between the display and the keyboard/keypad. Such repetition can detract from the overall experience and satisfaction of operating the mobile communication/computing devices. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the overall usability of the mobile communication/computing devices.